Past Or Future
by MissBlonde7788
Summary: The gang are back only in future lives. What happens when a girl named Koko finds out she is the future life of Tenten and the guy she hates is the man she is destined to be with. This is kinda like a TentenxNeji story, but the future.
1. Finding Out

Haha Welcome to my newest story. Its all about The characters of Naruto's future lives. I hope you enjoy! I will explain everyone. 

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**  
**WARNING: PROFOUND LANGUAGE!**

* * *

Hey there, I'm Kanesaka Koko. The name Koko means a stork. I know what your thinking, who the hell is she... and why is she talking to no one. Well I'm the main character. See I guess I lived in the past as a ninja named Tenten, ever heard of her? Well I'm her... or well her future life. I have no clue I'm kinda new at this. Well anyways I have light brown hair, and the booming brown eyes that I possess from my past life. I am 16 years old. I love the color yellow, and you can normally find me wearing yellow with a lollipop in my mouth. Now I'll explain my best friends.

**Hyuuga Ren - **She is my best friend. Born into the Hyuuga clan just like her past life. Her past life was Hyuuga Hinata. Her age is 15 She has an older brother my age. Even though she is a year younger I am very close to her. She has shoulder length, paleish purple hair. Her eyes are the legendary Hyuuga eyes. She likes to wear purple. She is one of the girly girls in our group of girls. Her name means water lily.

**Haruno Takara -** She is my other best friend. We do everything together. What's cool is she is the past life of her grand mother Haruno Sakura. Her mother Haruno Gin knew my past life Tenten and Ren's past life Hinata. They were her god mothers. Any who back to describing Takara. Her name means treasure. Takara, much like her grandmother/past life, she has vivid pink hair, normally down, and sea foam green eyes. She normally likes the color pink and black. She is one of the popular girls who cares what others think.

Yamanaka Mika - Mika is my other friend. I'm not as close with her as I am with Ren and Takara but she's awesome too. She has bright blue eyes much like Yamanaka Ino had. She is her past life... so I am told. She has blondish brown hair normally seen in down. (A/N Pretty much everyone's hair is down except Koko's and hers is in a pony tail at about her neck.) She is a happy person and much like all her friends, meaning Takara and Ren, she is popular and cares about her looks.

**And now for the guys groups.**

**Hyuuga Makai - **Like his name, he seems as if he is from Hell. He's a shit head. I hate him, ok I kinda hate him, and he hates me. Being Ren's big brother and in my grade, I'm nice to him... and he is mean back. Like one time, at the fair, we have every year which is coming up, I volunteered to sit in the dunk tank, he ran up and hit the leaver and I fell in and was soaked. Any ways, he has long brown... or is it black?, hair that is normally tied in a low almost to the tips pony tail, just like his past life, Hyuuga Neji. Only difference is that his past life and his sister's past life were cousins that evolved to siblings. He likes the colors white and black.

Uchiha Kaji - Kaji is the Uchiha clan heir. He is the son of Uchiha Hidama, and grand son of his past life, Uchiha Sasuke. He has the blue hair the his past life has only it was in a pony tail. He has the onyx black eyes that all Uchiha's have. He is the guy who has 'captured' Takara's heart. I don't like him as he's Makai's best friend. He isn't as mean as Makai but he's close.

Nara Dai - Dai is the future life of Nara Shikamaru. He has dark hair that is to the middle of his neck. Like Kaji he is friends with the devil, I mean Makai. Mika likes him but won't admit it. He is the apart of the Nara clan. He is 15 like Ren, Takara, Mika, and Kaji.

Uzumaki Toyo - Toyo is the future life of the 6th Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. He has the blonde hair and blue eyes as Naruto had. His hair is spiky just like the Hokage's was. He is hyper and likes Ren, but Ren doesn't like him... I don't think anyways. He hasn't tried to ask her out because Makai scares him. He is friends with Makai, Kaji, and Dai.

Now time for what you all came for.

* * *

Koko laid in bed as she heard a "KOKO GET YOUR ASS UP NOW!" From an angry Takara. Takara and Koko were sharing a home as Koko didn't have a family, and Takara hated her parents, or well she hated the fighting.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Koko said as she looked up then her head hitting her pillow again.

"Knock knock!" could be heard from down stairs as Mika and Ren walked in.

"REN! MIKA! WAKE HER UP!" Takara yelled as she went into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

"I'll try." Ren said jumping onto Koko's bed. "WAKEY WAKEY COCOA LA ROLL!" Ren said in a convincing voice. Cocoa La Roll was what Ren called Koko sometimes.

"I'M UP OK!" Koko said her head still in her pillow.

"Hey Koko... don't make me go get my brother... because he will throw you in the lake if I ask him too, he loves annoying the shit out of you." Ren said getting up.

Koko jumped out of her bed. "I'm up!" She said going to her closet to get out a blue jean skirt, a white tank spaghetti strap top, with a yellow on just like the white one, over the white one. She ran into the bathroom.

"Finally you're awake!" Takara said looking at Koko.

"Yep!" She said as she slid her yellow head band into her hair. She tied it back at about her neck.

"I made tea!" a voice came from the kitchen.

"Ok Coming Mika!" Takara and Koko said at the same time. They walked into the kitchen. As they got a cup of tea they sat down.

"So what are we doing today?" Ren asked looking to Koko. "Its your turn to pick." She said as she sighed.

"Hmm... how about... uhh fortune readings?" Koko asked. She loved all that kind of stuff.

"Uhh... okay?" The others said at the same time.

"GREAT LETS GO!" Koko said pulling them out of the house.

* * *

**Koko P.O.V.**

"We're here!" I exclaimed happily.

"Yay?" Everyone said.

_'Hmm they don't seen to excited...'_

**_'Well thank you captin obvious!'_**

_'Eh? Who are you?'_

_**'Your Inner. Why does everyone always ask that?'**_

_'It couldn't be because normal people don't have voices in your head.'_

**_'Yea that can't be it!'_**

I guess I was so caught up in fighting with... myself I guess, I didn't notice them walk in. I took a seat next to Ren. The Fortune Teller came out. "Ahh you must be the children I saw coming very soon." She said in her old wise voice.

I spoke up. "Yea I'm Koko this is Ren, Takara, and Mika." Each girl nodded at their name.

"Well lets see... long ago... I seen your auras before. They went to see of their futures. You, you said your name is Takara.." She pointed at Takara.

"H-hai" She stuttered even though she never does.

"You"re a Haruno correct... Your aura was in a girl named Haruno Sakura." She said as Takara's eyes widened.

"Haruno Sakura was my grandmother." Takara said in astonishment.

"You.." The teller said pointing at Ren. "You and you're close family member... a boy, about your age," She said pointing at me. "Came here to see me."

"About Koko's age... my brother?" She asked a bit confused.

"Yes you are the future life to Hyuuga Hinata and your nii-san is Hyuuga Neji the Hyuuga prodigy." The Teller told Ren.

"Yea, Hi there, as you can see Makai isn't here can we move on?" I asked annoyed.

"Ahh I remember that annoyed voice. You were Tenten, she had dropped her surname when she was young,"The Teller said to me.

"For last miss." She said referring to Mika. "You were Yamanaka Ino." She said smiling at Mika.

"Uhh ok?" Mika said confused. As we walked out the door I made an appointment to have a tarot card reading.

"So... now what?" I asked completely bored. Although I was thinking about my past life... maybe she was like me.

* * *

End of my newest story. I hope you liked it. Please review! 


	2. Journals, Kunais, and an Island?

Welcome to my new installment of Past or Future. 

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO. PLAIN AND SIMPLE! I DO OWN KOKO, REN, TAKARA, MIKA, MAKAI, KAJI, AND DAI!**  
**WARNING: PROFOUND LANGUAGE!**

Koko: You should Of just said all the characters in the story...

Shut it you!

* * *

**Last Time On Past or Future:**

_I guess I was so caught up in fighting with... myself I guess, I didn't notice them walk in. I took a seat next to Ren. The Fortune Teller came out. "Ahh you must be the children I saw coming very soon." She said in her old wise voice.  
I spoke up. "Yea I'm Koko this is Ren, Takara, and Mika." Each girl nodded at their name.  
"Well lets see... long ago... I seen your auras before. They went to see of their futures. You, you said your name is Takara.." She pointed at Takara.  
"H-hai" She stuttered even though she never does.  
"You"re a Haruno correct... Your aura was in a girl named Haruno Sakura." She said as Takara's eyes widened.  
"Haruno Sakura was my grandmother." Takara said in astonishment.  
"You.." The teller said pointing at Ren. "You and you're close family member... a boy, about your age," She said pointing at me. "Came here to see me"  
"About Koko's age... my brother?" She asked a bit confused.  
"Yes you are the future life to Hyuuga Hinata and your nii-san is Hyuuga Neji the Hyuuga prodigy." The Teller told Ren.  
"Yea, Hi there, as you can see Makai isn't here can we move on?" I asked annoyed.  
"Ahh I remember that annoyed voice. You were Tenten, she had dropped her surname when she was young," The Teller said to me.  
"For last miss." She said referring to Mika. "You were Yamanaka Ino." She said smiling at Mika.  
"Uhh ok?" Mika said confused. As we walked out the door I made an appointment to have a tarot card reading.  
"So... now what?" I asked completely bored. Although I was thinking about my past life... maybe she was like me._

* * *

Koko walked out into her home. She had extracted her from her friends when they brought up shopping. Days like these were the times when Koko wished she had guy friends. She decided to go to the library... She bet they had something on Tenten. She walked out the door to the library.

At the Library

Koko went to enter the library when she ran into a certain long hair boy. "Out of my way Makai!" She said but the figure didn't move. "Makai not funny!" She said now irritated.

"Hn." Was all he could say.

"I really hate you, you know!" She said walking past him into the library.

She knew that this library had all records on all Konoha . She looked through the records until she got to a book called _Tenten_. She quickly grabbed it off the shelf as if it would disappear. She walked over to a table and sat down. She opened it up it up to the first page, which seemed to be the last letter in written as the ink seemed as if to be written ten minutes ago when it was really much longer. (AN Basically if you haven't figured it out, the first page was always saved for the day that she would die.) Koko began to read.

_Dear Whoever May Be Reading This,_

_If you are reading this... I must already be dead and this is in the library like I asked it to be. For after I write this , I will hand this to the guards, and they will give it to the Fifth so she may put this in the library. Hopefully whoever reads this knows that I died for the one man I love. It is unfair, but I chose this path. This was my destiny. As a small child, I was told that I would fall in love with someone, and die for them if needed. I finally understand this. Although I had a short life I do know that this is my only my 16th year of life, I feel that this is necessary. I hope that my chose was not taken for granted by anyone. For any young person who might stumble across this book, as you read my life story I hope you understand why this moment has come. This is good bye to all._

_With All Do Respect,  
Tenten_

A flash of sadness came over Koko as she read the small letter. She wanted to go crawl under a rock. She closed the book as she walked over to the librarian. "I would like this book please." She said handing over the book.

The librarian had what looked to be tears in her eyes. "This is such a sad journal... Miss Tenten died to young, for that bastard she loved." The lady said bitter.

Koko looked at her with sadness. "Did you know her by any chance?" She asked the librarian.

The librarian chuckled. "Know her... the bastard was my cousin... I'm Hyuuga Hanabi..." She said looking up to the girl revealing her Hyuuga eyes.

Koko looked at the old women. "You have the same eyes as my friend Ren..." Koko said surprised. Just then the girls walked into the library, as if on cue.

"Oi, you are way to much trouble Koko!" Takara said smiling. "We went to the house because we felt bad, and you weren't there. Shows us for being nice." She said sticking her tongue out at Koko.

The librarian felt a force go into her. "Hinata?" She asked bluntly looking toward Ren.

Ren looked at her and politely said "Um no my name is Ren... but who are you?" She asked the poor old women.

The old women looked at Ren with saddened eyes. "I'm sorry... its just you look so much like my older sister who died." Hanabi said looking at Ren's eyes. "You're a Hyuuga aren't you?"

Ren looked at her confused before replying "Hai... main branch... how did you know?" She asked Hanabi.

Hanabi looked at her then replied. "Well I guess no one in my own clan knows me... I was the sister to Hyuuga Hinata... she was the clan to be. When she killed herself I was suppose to take over the clan, but refused to, so my cousin Hyuuga -" Hanabi said before she felt the aura of her dear cousin. She took the kunai from under the desk out and threw it sharply at the door. "YOU!" She said as she yelled at the door.

Makai was a bit confused when a kunai was thrown at him when he walked in. "What the hell lady?" He asked as he cheek was cut.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB.. YOU CAME TO KILL ME DIDN'T YOU! YOU ALREADY LET TENTEN DIE FOR YOU NOW YOU WANT ME TO TOO?" She screamed at Makai.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE... THAT'S MY BROTHER!" Ren yelled as she took out a bandage to fix his cut.

"Damn the lady missed." Koko said not concerned that Makai could have had his cheek ripped off by a kunai.

"KOKO!" Ren yelled at Koko as she looked at her with a glare.

"WHA?" She asked confused... "Ohhhh was I suppose to go 'MAKAI ARE YOU OK? OH MY GOODNESS YOU'RE HURT!'" She asked.

"HAI!"

"Ohh... oops." Koko said walking away.

The librarian noticed what she had done. "I'm sorry! I lost it! My apologizes!" She said apologizing to Ren and Makai.

"Damn maybe I should try to kill him myself." Koko said thinking of what weapons to kill him with shuriken or kunai.

"KOKO!?" Both Ren and Makai yelled at the same time.

"Gomen! Gomen!" Koko yelled to Makai and Ren.

_'Maybe I should think this stuff in my in here.'_

_**'You think?'**_

_'Maybe...'_

"KOKO!" Ren yelled at Koko once more.

"WHA!" Koko yelled back at Ren.

"Nothing."

"Evil." Koko mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Ren looked at Koko.

"Nothing!" She said perky. "Well lets go bye Hanabi-chan!" Koko yelled pulling Takara, Mika, and Ren out. She had the book in her arms.

Makai just stood there. When the librarian named Hanabi spoke up. "Here I would read this." Hanabi said handing him a book which title read _Hyuuga Neji Vol. 2 of 3 Age 13-16._ "That will teach you of your past." She said as Makai walked out. She sighed. "Hinata... I wish you were here... but you evolved into a loud girl, not much like you." She said as she closed her eyes once more.

**With Koko and The Girls**

"KOKO HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO KILL MY BROTHER?" Ren nagged on Koko.

"Eh? I lost count." Koko said as Ren hit her on the head. "GOMEN! GOMEN!" She screamed. Takara and Mika just laughed.

"Ren, they will never get along." Mika entered the conversation.

"Mika is right!" Takara piped up.

"THAT'S IT KOKO AND MY BROTHER WILL SPEND A WEEK LOCKED UP ON AN ISLAND TOGETHER." Ren said as called her father on her cell phone explaining to him what she wanted to do. As she talked she grew a smile on her face, Koko knew this was trouble... for her. Koko thought of how she could kill Makai with out Ren knowing until she heard. "THANKS DAD BYE!" She screamed. "Its all set." She said to Koko.

"Great..." Koko mumbled.

With that Ren told Takara to pack for Koko so she knew what she would need and to make it girly, then to meet her at the dock. Takara nodded as she pulled Koko off. She smirked. "Ren you're so evil."

When they got home Takara started to pack as Koko went to grab ten packages of pain relievers.

"All ready let's go!" She said as she pulled Koko off to the dock.

**At The Dock**

Ren waited for them as she had explained to Makai what was going on. He agreed as it would only annoy Koko more. Ren always wondered why he liked to annoy Koko. The truth was Makai had always felt different around Koko, she wasn't like most girls. (AN OH MY GOODNESS! THIS SOUNDS LIKE A CERTAIN HYUUGA PRODIGY NAMED NEJI'S FEELINGS FOR A CERTAIN WEAPONS MISTRESS! Hehe anywayssss)

"What took you so long?" Ren asked Takara and Koko.

"Koko being stubborn." Takara replied.

Koko stuck her tongue out at Ren as Ren pushed her into the boat followed by Makai. Then the luggage was thrown into the boat. "I'll be over every week to make sure he's not dead... got that Koko!" Ren said looking at Koko.

"Damn there goes my fun." Koko said as the boat trailed away from the dock.

"This should be interesting." Makai said as they started going off.

* * *

WOOT I FINISHED A CHAPTER... I mean -cough- I'm not hyper on coffee and sugar. Anyways review and no flames please!

Koko: Are you trying to kill me? You're making me spend a week with Makai... AND I CAN'T KILL HIM!

You'll live...

Makai: Yea you'll live.

Koko: YOU!!! -chases Makai with kunai-

Makai: Eep!

Ren: KOKO!

Koko: Gomen... Anywho review Please!


	3. The Start Of Horror

DON'T EAT ME! I'm brain dead. So this is the best I can do for now. Please don't eat me though. KOKO DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Koko: WHICH ONE?

Uhhh PICKE ONE!

Koko: FINE! Cece doesn't own Naruto, she does own me though, but not my past life.

Good girl you get a cookie.

Koko: YAY!

MAKAI GET OVER HERE NOW!

Makai: What?

Read the other disclaimer.

Makai: Cece cusses a lot.

HEY! WHAT IS WITH YOU AND NEJI! YOU TWO ARE ALWAYS MEAN TO ME!

Koko: ANYWHO ON WITH THE STORY!

**Past Of Future**

**Last Time on Past Or Future:**

_Ren waited for them as she had explained to Makai what was going on. He agreed as it would only annoy Koko more. Ren always wondered why he liked to annoy Koko. The truth was Makai had always felt different around Koko, she wasn't like most girls. (A/N OH MY GOODNESS! THIS SOUNDS LIKE A CERTAIN HYUUGA PRODIGY NAMED NEJI'S FEELINGS FOR A CERTAIN WEAPONS MISTRESS! Hehe anywayssss)_

_"What took you so long?" Ren asked Takara and Koko._

_"Koko being stubborn." Takara replied._

_Koko stuck her tongue out at Ren as Ren pushed her into the boat followed by Makai. Then the luggage was thrown into the boat. "I'll be over every week to make sure he's not dead... got that Koko!" Ren said looking at Koko._

_"Damn there goes my fun." Koko said as the boat trailed away from the dock._

_"This should be interesting." Makai said as they started going off._

Koko stayed in the boat in silence while Makai complained and watched the waves. _This is pointless. I'm not gonna get along with him._

_**Your gonna have to, or you know Ren won't let you come home.**_

_Still why do I have to suffer? We are never gonna get along its pointless to force us!_

_**We know that. Makai knows that, but Ren doesn't.**_

_Maybe if I glare at him. He'll know to shut up._

_**Doubtful.**_

Koko looked up to Makai. She glared at him painfully. She looked over the side of the boat. Leaning over was a bad idea. She leaned over too far and started to fall out of the boat. (N/A Well the boat is a big big boat.) Any sane person would of flipped out and pulled herself back in, but not Koko, she didn't even notice she was falling until someone wrapped their arms around her waist and pulled her back up. She turned around a glared at Makai.

"You could say thank you." He said bitterly.

"I didn't need your help." She muttered out. She sat down far away from him.

In about an hour they arrived at the island. Koko grabbed her bags and jumped out of the boat. She ran into the house and picked the first bedroom she found. It had lavender walls and wooden floors. She liked the colors. She walked out of the room as she heard Makai's foot steps. "Hey Makai... this room is so you.." A smirk left her face as he looked into the room.

"Sorry to disappoint you... I don't do lavender." A smirk left her face.

"Damn and I thought I could trick you... awe well." Koko said as she walked back into the room. She quickly unpacked all her things. She changed into her bikini. It was was lime green with glitter on it. It complemented her curves. She grabbed a towel and her iPod, she wrapped the towel around her body. She went down to the back yard where a HUGE pool was. She laid her towel down by the pool and laid on it. She put the head phones in her ears. She drowned into the music. She closed her eyes and laid there, in the sun. What she didn't know was that Makai had the same idea as her, swimming. He came down to Koko laying in the sun. He smirked. He silently got into the pool. He swam over to Koko. Her legs were long enough for him to grab her ankles and start to pull her in. She felt the sudden grip she opened her eyes and took off her iPod just in time. She had it on her towel as Makai pulled her into the pool. "MAKAI!" She was drenched like him.

"Koko..." He looked at her intensely.

"Makai..." She said as she dunked Makai.

He went under the water. As he came up he pushed Koko to the wall. He held her against it. "Koko!" He glared at her. She just smiled innocently.

"Hehe." She just giggled.

He looked at her then decided to let her go. He loosed the grip and swam away. Koko got out of the pool. She decided to go get a shower, get dressed in pajamas and go to sleep. Today was a weird day for her.

There done I know its short. I'M SORRY! I've got no brain at the moment... its dead and buried. Sorry about the very long wait. Please Review.


End file.
